Vehicle car seats are required by law in many countries for transporting infants and children below certain age and weight thresholds. Even in countries and states that do not legally require car seats for transporting young children, oftentimes, parents will opt to utilize a car seat to protect their children in the event of an accident or crash. Many car seats have been designed to provide various features, such as, rear-facing attachments and the like. Conventional seating systems have incorporated some such features piecemeal, and thus may present countervailing disadvantages, such as unnecessary weight and bulk, difficulty in attaching and removing the car seat from a vehicle seat, and adjusting the car seat to accommodate a child's growth.